


У камина

by tsepesh



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not copy to another site, Warm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Разговоры у камина





	У камина

**Author's Note:**

> Кинг-Уильям — земля (остров) Кинг-Уильям (возле него зимовали корабли, через него был пеший поход)

Название: У камина  
Автор: WTF Terror 2019  
Бета: WTF Terror 2019  
Размер: драббл, 384 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джеймс Фитцджеймс, Фрэнсис Крозье  
Категория: джен, слэш в глазах смотрящего  
Жанр: флафф, повседневность  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: приводящий к диабету флафф  
Краткое содержание: разговоры у камина  
Примечание: Кинг-Уильям — земля (остров) Кинг-Уильям (возле него зимовали корабли, через него был пеший поход)  
Размещение: только после деанона, запрещено без извещения автора»  
Для голосования: #. WTF Terror 2019 - "У камина"

 

Крозье со вздохом облегчения опустился в кресло перед камином. В соседнем кресле сидел с книгой Фитцджеймс, кивнувший в ответ на его приветствие. Крозье перевел взгляд в огонь, ощущая, как расслабляются мышцы и из тела уходит скопившееся за день напряжение

Что-то было не так. Что-то нарушало ежедневную рутину, что-то еле уловимое на границе сознания. Но Фитцджеймс рядом сидел спокойно, да и в Лондоне вряд ли им обоим могло угрожать что-то, требующее скорости реакции, так что Крозье вместо резких движений постарался успокоиться и проанализировать, что же не так.

Ответ пришел через пару минут — он не видел на полу у камина носков домашних туфель Фитцджеймса, обычно черневших на краю поля зрения. Крозье опустил голову и с некоторым недоумением уставился на босые ноги друга, спокойно стоящие на нагретом огнем камина участке пола. Ноги были самые обычные, с длинными пальцами — все на месте, как ни удивительно после их путешествия, — но видеть их после стольких лет не скрытыми сапогами или ботинками было странно. Крозье посмотрел на них ещё некоторое время, а потом сказал задумчиво:

— Кажется, я слишком давно не пересекал экватор.

— А? — донесся из соседнего кресла негромкий вопросительный звук: «Я тебя не услышал, повтори, пожалуйста» и «Я не уверен, что понял то, что услышал» в одном флаконе.

— Так давно не был в теплых широтах, что удивляюсь, когда вижу босые ноги, хотя по молодости насмотрелся на них до конца жизни.

Фитцджеймс тоже посмотрел на свои ноги, с хрустом поджал и вытянул пальцы и со смущенной полуулыбкой повернулся к Крозье.

— Если... — хрипловатым от долгого молчания голосом начал он.

— Нет, ты не оскорбляешь никаких моих «моральных чувств», — не без иронии в голосе ответил на незаданный вопрос Крозье.

Посидели, помолчали, глядя в огонь. Фитцджеймс прочистил горло.

— Если бы тебе предложили корабль и теплые широты, ты бы вернулся?

— Не знаю. Даже Кинг-Уильям не заставил меня полюбить жару, хотя не жара меня пугает в этом предложении, а возможность, что после неё могут отдать приказ вернуться на полюс — любой из них.

Вместо ответа Фитцджеймс дотянулся до левого запястья Крозье, лежащего на подлокотнике, и кратко его пожал.

— Речь об этом пока не заходила, — оба не нуждались в упоминаниях, что речь не заходила в Адмиралтействе.

— Надеюсь, что и не зайдет.

— Даже так, Фрэнсис?

— По зрелом размышлении, да.

Фитцджеймс кивнул — не то ему, не то своим мыслям, Крозье откинулся на спинку кресла. В камине, потрескивая, медленно прогорали куски угля.


End file.
